japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Satan
Mr. Satan (ミスター・サタン) is a character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. His real name is Mark, but his fans call Hercule or Hercule Satan in the English version. He is the father of Videl, and the father in law of Son Goku's oldest son, Son Gohan. He is also the grandfather of Pan. Background When Mark was young, he attended a fighting dojo called "Satan Castle." Through a combination of considerable power and good luck (his rival fighting opponent would get food poisoning, for instance), he quickly became world champion and was called "Mr. Satan" after the name of his dojo. One day when they were on tour, at a bar in South City, Satan and his martial arts master made the mistake of making fun of Mercenary Tao's hairstyle. As a result, Mr. Satan was heavily injured while his master was killed. From then on, Mr. Satan solemnly swore never to fight anyone whose true identity he did not know, or anyone who seemed crazy strong. His daughter Videl was born in Age 756. Videl's mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family.5 But they have got loads of servants. Mr. Satan is very protective of his daughter, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him. In anime-exclusive flashbacks of the previous 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan is briefly seen fighting Spopovich (back when he was a normal human) in the tournament's first-round match. It is here that one can easily see Mr. Satan's capabilities in comparison to that of other "normal" (human) martial artists (and that Mr. Satan does have some martial ability indeed, enabling him to defeat earthling opponents with less skill and/or power level than him). He easily defeats Spopovich and goes on to fight and defeat Jewel in that tournament's final-match, winning the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. None of the Z Fighters fought in this tournament, allowing Mr. Satan to win it easily and fairly. Personality Mr. Satan enjoys eating high class steak, golf, auctions, and riding high class cars (Satan model).2 He is depicted multiple times (in both the anime and movies) dining on spaghetti with meatballs. He has a car with the numbers "666" on the side; a clear reference to 666 being the number of the devil, connecting back to Mr. Satan's name reference. During the Dragon Ball Z time period, Mr. Satan is the reigning World Martial Arts Champion, a title won fairly by beating other normal earthlings in a time when Goku and other powerful fighters were battling on Namek and later against the Androids. During the time of the Cell Games, Mr. Satan was already rich and famous, but also an egomaniac. He boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard. When the Z Fighters arrives on the scene starting with the Cell Games, he starts a pattern of claiming them to be his disciples, which, while preserving his status and self-serving ego, has produced good results in the past. Mr. Satan is quite an unrepentent lech whose head is easily turned by a pretty face, and he despicably uses his fame as "the Hero who defated Cell" to seduce and sleep with multiple women after Videl's mother left, causing a rift between him and his daughter Videl. He is very protective of his daughter Videl however, and would not allow her to hang out at any boy's house unless they are tougher than him (which he might consider). In spite of showing many signs of greed and cowardice, Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally honorable, decent, sensitive and kind-hearted man. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Mr. Satan's true colors are foreshadowed when he risks his life to get Android 16's head near Son Gohan, which leads to Gohan's transformation to Super Saiyan 2. In the Majin Buu Saga, Mr. Satan is revealed to be a fundamentally good man as opposed to the arrogant showboat persona he exhibits, and his bravery and kindness towards the good Majin Buu play a major role in Kid Buu's defeat at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. Prominently, he has saved the lives of Bee, Vegeta, and even Majin Buu (recognizing that Majin Buu was used in his innocence by Babidi, he tearfully begged Vegeta to spare his life as he laid helpless after being beaten by Kid Buu, and was ready to risk death to protect him; Mr. Satan's love for his friend moved Goku enough to join in his defense, allowing the formerly evil monster to start a new life as a hero and benefactor to society). Mr. Satan's skill as an orator came into good use by the series' end. Without the adoration and support of his legions of followers, the Z Fighters would never have been able to raise the Super Spirit Bomb and defeat Kid Buu. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku and his friends come to see the good in Mr. Satan and decide that he is a noble hero. Appearance Abilities Although weak compared to Goku and the others, Mr. Satan is a skilled martial artist whose strength exceeds that of regular people. His strength is higher than that of "normal" untrained humans like the evil gunmen Van Zant and Smitty, and it is higher than that of a martial artist like Spopovich (before Babidi increases his power). Mr. Satan also seemingly has superhuman levels of strength and speed, demonstrated when he moves so fast it appears that he is teleporting (to Van Zant), pulls four buses single-handedly, and crushes fourteen tiles with a chop. In his match against Spopovich in the 24th World Tournament (shown exclusively in the anime), he displays the ability to leap hundreds of feet in the air and land with no apparent damage or difficulty, and effortlessly sends Spopovich, who is much larger and more muscular than him, flying with a single kick. However, according to Gohan, his skills are below that of his daughter Videl (who knows how to use ki, flight, and takes training more seriously than he does). Dynamite Kick Mr. Satan used this against Perfect Cell, with no effect outside of video games. Satan Punch Mr. Satan's signature move, this is just an ordinary punch preceded by Satan shouting "Satan Punch!" when he uses it. He actually used this for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament on the Punching Machine which was destroyed by Vegeta. This is also known as the Megaton Punch. King of Dreamers Mr. Satan runs up at the opponent and throws a barrage of kicks and punches to which the opponent does not react at all. He then lifts them and throws them in the air with a mighty heave and raises his first two fingers. He uses this attack only once against Android 18 before winning the match with the Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch. It is one of Mr. Satan's Blast 2 attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and his grapple throw in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch The attack he used to defeat Android 18 and win the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. He punches the opponent many times and finishes with a 'powerful' punch, while saying "You're all washed up!" It is Mr. Satan's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (named Meteo Muscle Bomber), his Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and one of his Blast 2 attacks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Game Boy Bomb One of Mr. Satan's humorous last resort moves. The move is derived from Satan giving Majin Buu a "Game Poy" (an obvious parody of a Game Boy) and pressing a button to make it explode in the Buu Saga. Also known as Present For You and Present Bomb. Hercule Special Mr. Satan knocks the opponent to the ground, sets up a camera, and then runs over to the unconscious enemy. Then, as his opponent is about to get up, Mr. Satan stomps on him/her, while raising his first two fingers. The picture is taken, with Mr. Satan holding it up in the air to show that he has actually beaten his opponent. Named in the Budokai video game series. In Budokai 1, Hercule Special is the name of a technique where Mr. Satan dodges all of his opponents attacks until a Game Boy Bomb falls and explodes on him, sending him headbutting the opponent. Hercule Ultra Dynamite A High Speed Rush technique where Gokule releases a fast combo of kicks and punches on his enemy. He uses this technique to knock Van Zant and Smitty out. Also used in the Budokai series and the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. Rapid Movement – Mr. Satan seems skilled enough to use the Rapid Movement. He uses this when Van Zant wants to shoot him inside Buu's house.6 Fearful Fist The dashing punch he used against Van Zant. Named in the Butōden video game series. Volcanic Sting The three hits punch attack he used against a zombie in Fusion Reborn. Named in the Butoden series. Mister Buu Arrives! A team attack where Buu arrives to help Mr. Satan after he is kicked by his opponent. It is Mr. Satan's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Hercule Attack Mr. Buu saves Mr. Satan after his jetpack fails. It is their team attack in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Super Spirit Bomb Goku and Mr. Satan's Ultimate Team Attack, where Mr. Satan uses his "ability to convince the people of Earth" (possibly his "greatest strength") to help out by giving up their energy to Goku (believing they are giving it to Mr. Satan himself). Goku then throws the completed Super Spirit Bomb at the opponent, concluding the attack. They used this attack to defeated Kid Buu. Appears in Supersonic Warriors 2, as Goku (Base) and Mr. Satan's Team Attack. 45-Calibre Gun Mr. Satan used his handgun in attempt to stop Super Buu's Finger Beam, and believed he did so when Tien Shinhan obliterated the ball with his Tri-Beam technique without Satan noticing this. He also uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden to cheat in the Satan Mode, and in the Legacy of Goku series to replace the Ki Blasts the other playable characters can use. Special Grenade Mr. Satan throws a grenade at his opponent. Used in the Butōden series, as well as the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series and Supersonic Warriors 2. Special Bazooka Mr. Satan attacks his opponent by firing a Rocket Launcher. Used in the Butoden series. Four Missile Launch Mr. Satan uses a rocket launcher to fire high-powered guided missiles at his opponent. It is one of his super attacks in the Butoden series, as well as Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Megatron Special Mortar – Mr. Satan throws a big missile at his opponent. It is one of his super attacks in the Butōden series. Megatron Special Mortar Misfire Mr. Satan throws a big missile, but it falls and explodes in front of him. Used in the Butōden series. Rolling Attack Mr. Satan rolls towards the opponent. Used in the Butōden series. Rolling Hercule Punch Mr. Satan rolls towards the opponent, only to make a punch that slams the opponent away. White and blue stars, along with funny sounds emits when he successfully hit the opponent. Used in the Budokai series. Hercule Critical Attack Mr. Satan kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks and punches them down back. Used in the Budokai series. Hercule Miracle Bomber Mr. Satan attacks the opponent with weak punches, and then tries to kick them, but the opponent hits Satan up in the air. When Mr. Satan comes falling down, he lands on the opponent for damage. Used in the Budokai series. Power Stance A special fighting stance. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. High Tension In the Budokai series, when Mr. Satan powers up his ki gauge, he is able to activate Hi-Tension. Once activated, white aura seeps out through his skin and radiates in a flame-like manner. It is a standard aura that is a simple plain color that has no technique or transformation involved in order to make him powerful. This aura is the only aura used by Mr. Satan; his daughter, Videl, has the same type of aura. I just remembered some urgent business! One of Mr. Satan's techniques in Zenkai Battle Royale. False Courage One of Mr. Satan's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It makes him immune to flinching from enemy attacks, as well as adding defensive bonuses, reducing incoming damage. Champion Style?! A supportive technique which allows Mr. Satan to recover his strength from the cheers of his fans. Mr. Satan yells "Brace yourselves!" as he raises his two first fingers in the air, putting him into Max power mode. It is one of Mr. Satan's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, called Howl before Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Number One! in Zenkai Battle Royale. Peace Sign Pose Posing for the camera, the flash stuns all enemies in the area, allowing for a quick pummeling by Mr. Satan himself. Named and used in the Legacy of Goku series. Gokule Gokule is the imaginary fusion of Goku and Mr. Satan formed by the Potara earrings. He only appeared in Goku's imagination and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. After Goku returns to life and Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan dropped it, and when he finally found it, he was absorbed by Super Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Mr. Satan and Dende, he imaged what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose the former, because Mr. Satan had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger. In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear. Just at the moment Goku said that Mr. Satan should catch the earring and put it on his left ear, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. In the Japanese version of Budokai 2 and onwards, this fusion is referred to as Gotan. Yamcule Yamcule is a hypothetical fusion of Mr. Satan and Yamcha. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game card game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other Dragon Ball Z (Anime) Cell Games arc After hearing Perfect Cell's announcement of the Cell Games, Mr. Satan announces to the world that he will enter the tournament and defeat Cell. A few days before the games begin, Mr. Satan pleases a huge crowd of fans by punching through a bus and ripping a large book in half. Satan was actually rich at this point, so the car he rode in to the Cell Games Arena had a chauffeur. He was apparently selling some kind of "Satan goods", and they were quite profitable. At ringside, Goku tries several times to warn Mr. Satan against confronting Cell, but the World Champion believes he is more than equal to the task of taking down the deadly bio-android. Throughout the Cell Games, Mr. Satan is convinced that Cell is a mere trickster, having never seen ki attacks before and believing them to be mere light shows. Mr. Satan (and his top students Caroni and Pirozhki as well, in the anime) face Perfect Cell and lose quickly in embarrassing fashion. The ZTV reporter on-hand to chronicle the Cell Games repeatedly ridicules Goku and the other Z Fighters, firmly believing (along with most of the world) that Mr. Satan is the only one who stands a chance of triumphing over Cell. After showing off his strength by destroying fourteen out of fifteen tiles, Mr. Satan attacks Cell with his Dynamite Kick, but Cell launches him from the ring with a single effortless flick of his hand, at which point Goku steps in and the tournament commences. Claiming that he simply slipped out of the ring, Mr. Satan (and his pupils) sit out the rest of the Cell Games, watching Goku, and subsequently Gohan, fight Perfect Cell. Mr. Satan is repeatedly questioned by Jimmy Firecracker of the television crew about returning to the ring to face Cell again, but each time the World Martial Arts Champion insists he is suffering from agonizing stomach pains that are preventing him from a rematch. Although Mr. Satan cowers in fear for much of the time, he does play a pivotal role in Gohan's eventual victory over Cell. After Cell destroys Android 16's body, the severed head of 16 lands near the area where Mr. Satan and the TV crew are hiding. The still functioning head of 16 implores them to carry him over to Gohan. Putting aside his fear (and looking to save face in front of the news crew), Mr. Satan agrees to bring the head of Android 16 to Gohan. This sets into motion the sequence of events ultimately responsible for unleashing Gohan's hidden power. Near the end of the Cell Game, the television equipment is destroyed and the conclusion, in which Gohan (with help from Vegeta) finally destroys Cell with a Kamehameha Wave, is not broadcast to the global audience. The television crew, having sought shelter from the devastating ki attacks, does not witness Cell's demise. After the Z Fighters depart, Mr. Satan convinces Jimmy and everyone else that Gohan was beaten and that he defeated Cell single-handedly with a vicious karate chop. Despite some initial skepticism at these claims, the gullible masses are quickly convinced that Mr. Satan indeed defeated Cell and he becomes the world's new hero and hottest celebrity. Great Saiyaman arc Seven years after Cell's defeat, Mr. Satan has become increasingly rich and famous. Videl bitterly relates to Gohan that he has become a womanizer who uses his fame as a champion to sleep around with woman after woman. She also confides in Gohan that her father, once an accomplished martial artist, is now living solely off his reputation and no longer keeps up with his training. Satan is shown in several moments, including for a few seconds training his pupils, and cowering away in his home to avoid a gang of thugs, even as they take advantage in a fight against his daughter. Videl initially scoffs at any suggestion that her father is not all that he claims to be though, over time, she comes to see the truth and wishes somebody would beat him at the next World Martial Arts Tournament so that Satan could be taught a lesson in humility and respect. The World Tournament arc As reigning World Champion, Mr. Satan is automatically entered into the World Martial Arts Tournament (aka: Strongest Under the Heavens) and is dismayed to see the Super Saiyans (The "Golden Fighters") there, remembering them from the Cell Games. Satan rides out the tournament in fear of being exposed as a fraud, knowing full well that he does not stand a chance against Goku and his friends. After the Junior Division Final in which Trunks defeats Goten, Mr. Satan is set to fight an exhibition match with Trunks. Satan asks Trunks to only lightly tap him on his face, however by even a light tap, Trunks knocks him out of the ring. The audience believes it was all for show and that Mr. Satan let the Junior Champ win (though he was knocked against a wall and brutally injured his nose and is seen grieving over the pain in private shortly afterward). Majin Buu arc :"If I got this guy to change his ways, then I truly have saved the world." :— Mr. Satan looking at the photo he took, "The Evil of Men" After the World Martial Arts Tournament was interrupted by Spopovich and Yamu's attacking Gohan, Mr. Satan is set to fight in a Battle Royal against Android 18, Killa, Jewel, and Mighty Mask. Soon, Killa and Jewel are eliminated, and Android 18 reveals Mighty Mask's true identity (Trunks and Goten). Android 18, who does not want the fame of winning, agrees to throw the final if Satan pays her 20,000,000 Zeni (double the prize money). At one point in an anime-exclusive filler, Mr. Satan was in the shower room shortly after his "win" against Android 18, thinking about what had happened in regards to most of the audience being blown away. However, some Paparazzis burst in and started questioning him about his win against Android 18, and he claims to "not hide anything from the fans", and while laughing, accidentally drops his towel in front of everyone, causing the Paparazzis to take pictures of the exposure. Another point in another anime-exclusive filler, he foolishly tries to fly, only to land on and hurt his weak point: his nose (and later tries to cover up his behavior to a bunch of fangirls walking in on him). Later, when Vegeta (now a Majin) attacks the crowd in order for Goku to fight him, Mr. Satan taunts Vegeta, but becomes terrified when Vegeta tells him to keep quiet. After this, Babidi teleports Vegeta, Goku and the others to the desert. After Majin Buu kills Babidi and starts terrorizing the Earth, Mr. Satan is sent to his house to kill the monster. Mr. Satan tried to do so by giving Buu deadly presents such as cyanide-filled chocolates and an explosive video game, but Majin Buu likes them, and makes Satan his playfriend. The cunning Satan then tricks Majin Buu into posing for a photo, having him lie on his belly while Satan strikes a pose, and then becomes Majin Buu's servant. While Mr. Satan plans to use a super explosive to try and kill Majin Buu, Majin Buu returns early from a killing spree with a hurt puppy, showing signs of good in him. Mr. Satan brings this good to the surface by helping Majin Buu heal the puppy and convincing him kindly that killing is wrong. Mr. Satan and Majin Buu then form a true friendship, and name the puppy Bee. Their happiness is short lived when Bee is shot (by a bullet) and Buu along with Mr. Satan, are attacked by two evil humans, the killer thug Van Zant and his cohort Smitty (both unnamed in the original Japanese, in which Smitty refers to Van Zant as "Young Master"), with rocket launchers. Mr. Satan bravely stands against them, hitting Smitty with a rock and confronting the ringleader (Van Zant) who is reaching for his weapon. Mr. Satan fearlessly dares the thug to try it (stating "Go ahead, pick it up!"). The thug then grabs his weapon, but is immediately assaulted by Mr. Satan (who shouts, "Now It's Your Turn!"), kicking the weapon out of the thug's hands and delivers a furious beating on him for cold-bloodedly shooting Bee (and attempting to kill both him and Buu). He ends the assault with a final kick, sending the punk tumbling off the cliff (Van Zant survives, however), defeating him. After this, a triumphant Mr. Satan calls Van Zant a "Heartless Monster!", and finally proves himself to be a true "hero" (it should be noted that this is one of the few fights where Mr. Satan "completely" dominates his opponent; it also shows that given the right motivation, Mr. Satan is capable of defeating even "armed" opponents when angered). Majin Buu then heals Bee's wound (saving its life) and all is well (for the moment). Later while Mr. Satan is preparing dinner, he is confronted by Van Zant who holds him at gun point and he prepares to kill "The World's Hero". Mr. Satan tries to use high-speed movement to evade & attack him, but is shot in cold blood, leading to the emergence of the greater evil within Majin Buu. After Mr. Satan is shot by Van Zant, Majin Buu is torn between the promise he made and the anger he holds. He manages to heal Mr. Satan and the dog, but loses control and tells Mr. Satan to flee before it is too late. He then involuntarily spits out the bulk of his power in the form of an evil, sickly antithesis of himself, which kills Van Zant mercilessly by blasting him, along with a cluster of mountains. After being pummeled badly by the Evil Buu, the good but weaker form, in an act of desperation, attempts to turn the Evil Buu into an edible form using his Antenna Beam. However, Evil Buu reverses the attack by blowing the beam away, emerging as the victor before devouring the good Majin Buu and transforming into Super Buu. Super Buu then brutally kills Smitty (going into his mouth and causing him to expand until he violently explodes), while Mr. Satan and Bee are forced to watch in horror. During the battle against Super Buu, Mr. Satan is angered to the point that he screams "I hereby terminate our friendship, Majin Buu!" and gets out a 45-Caliber gun. In one hilarious moment, when Super Buu fires a Finger Beam to kill Dende, Mr. Satan shoots at it and it explodes, when in reality Tien intervened and countered it with his Tri-Beam technique. When Super Buu prepares another one (and a much more powerful one, one which Tien had no method of nullifying), Mr. Satan once again starts shooting at Super Buu, and Super Buu is sliced in half, when in reality Goku returned and fired a Destructo Disk at him. Mr. Satan, along with Dende and Bee, then sits out the rest of the battle and sees Vegito pound Super Buu around. When Super Buu absorbs Vegito, Mr. Satan and Dende tail him around the city as he eats countless cakes and sweets. Ultimately, when Super Buu reverts to Kid Buu, Satan decides to attempt to fight him, but Dende advises him otherwise. Ultimately, when Kid Buu finally succeeds in destroying the Earth, Mr. Satan, Dende and Bee are rescued by Goku, Vegeta and Kibito Kai at the last minute via Kibito Kai's Instantaneous Movement to the Sacred World of the Kais. At first, Satan believes it all to be a dream, but changes his mind when he is unable to fly, and also when Kid Buu shows up and resumes the battle against Goku and Vegeta. Kid Buu & Uub arc During the battle, Mr. Satan becomes angered to the point that he challenges Kid Buu to a futile duel (causing a recovering Goku to say, "Please, not him! What did I ever do to deserve this?!"). Mr. Satan punches and kicks Kid Buu rapidly, but these futile efforts do not even faze the Majin. Just when Kid Buu is about to kill Mr. Satan, he hesitates, and starts to scream loudly, holding his head in agony, and then spits out a blue stone that explodes into an unconscious Majin Buu, who turned out to be what was stopping Kid Buu from harming Mr. Satan. Believing Majin Buu to have sacrificed himself to save him one last time, Mr. Satan, with tears dripping from his eyes, challenges Kid Buu with all his might. Just as Kid Buu is about to finish him, Majin Buu intervenes and fights Kid Buu alone while Mr. Satan cheers him on. Mr. Satan also participates in convincing the people of the newly restored Earth to give their energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb, since they refused to listen to Vegeta and Goku (except for Goku and Vegeta's friends and family, of course). He becomes genuinely angry that the people of Earth were refusing to believe and help the one chance they had that would save them from Kid Buu once and for all. The people end up believing they were giving their energies to him when instead, it supplies to the Spirit Bomb making it a lot bigger than before, but Kid Buu cunningly stands beside Vegeta's battered body. When Goku hesitates to throw the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu, Majin Buu holds Kid Buu down while Mr. Satan carries Vegeta's limp body aside. The Spirit Bomb destroys Kid Buu after Goku goes Super Saiyan, and Majin Buu and Satan make it back to Earth with Goku, Vegeta, Dende and the Kais, now accepted as two new Z Warriors, and has Majin Buu live with him, now named Mister Buu. Mr. Satan is seen once again after a few days, having been invited to a great party at Capsule Corporation, where he drinks and plays cards with Yamcha and Master Roshi. After spending time on the sidelines watching with Dende, he also seems to have formed a friendship with him, asking about Dende's job as Guardian of Earth. He also seems to forget his earlier ambitions and attempts to learn how to fly, which means he never masters it. Ten years later, Mr. Satan is still the World Martial Arts Champion, due to he and Mr. Buu cheating the public by having Mr. Buu defeat the participants and then lose to Mr. Satan on purpose in the finals, although he promises Buu that one day he will let him win. At the start of the next one, Mr. Satan is greeted by Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan (Gohan and Videl's daughter). Mr. Satan is only seen hugging his granddaughter, wanting to spoil her sick, and worrying himself sick when he sees Pan go up against a hulking fighter called Wild Tiger. Mr. Satan briefly panics when he learns that Goku, Vegeta and their children will participate, but Goku promises him that whoever makes it to the final will lose to him on purpose to maintain his image (and avoid media pressure). When Goku departs with a boy named Uub, Mr. Satan and Mr. Buu watch their friend leave. Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Baby arc During the war against Baby, Mr. Satan goes along with Majin Buu, Uub and Pan to New Planet Plant (New Planet Tuffle) to put up a stand against Baby Vegeta until Goku arrives again. After Trunks, Goten and Gohan are freed from Baby's control, Mr. Satan helps out to the best of his abilities to fight against Baby Vegeta with all the free Z Warriors, and at one point when thinking Baby had killed Pan, he stood up to Baby in anger and prepared to fight him personally, until he found out Goku had rescued her. However they have a rough battle until Uub who had tricked Baby Vegeta (now controlling a Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) into eating him earlier inflated his stomach, causing him great pain and reducing his strength. He is present when Goku finally forces Baby out of Vegeta and then blasts him into the sun as he tries to escape on a spaceship. Since Baby used the Black Star Dragon Balls to create the new Planet Plant, the Earth was now in danger once again of exploding from using them. Goku and company knew they would need to evacuate everyone from Earth to the new Planet Tuffle for safety, but they also knew most of the people of Earth would not believe them if Goku or his friends told them the situation, but he knew they would believe Mr. Satan, since they still believe he defeated Cell quite a few years ago. They had Mr. Satan announce to everyone on Earth that the planet was going to explode, and that they would need to go with his officials for proper transportation. Everyone listened to him (except a few skeptics, who Vegeta simply knocked out and threw in with the luggage) and went to Planet Tuffle for safety via Goku's or Kibito Kai's instant transmission, or King Furry's ship transportation before the Earth exploded. Super 17 arc When the dead are brought back from Hell in Age 790, Mr. Satan is shown running away from members of the Red Ribbon Army who are defeated by Pan. Shadow Dragons arc Mr. Satan is later seen watching the final battle against Omega Shenron. Mr. Satan dies in Age 820, the King of Earth honors him with a national funeral. In Age 889, there is a statue of Mr. Satan at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z movie 9 The movie starts with a big martial arts tournament in which 200 elite fighters will compete, including Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Future Trunks, and Krillin. The winner will get to face the famous champion "Mr. Hercule" (also known as "Mr. Satan" in the Japanese version). Goku is shown in Other World, watching the tournament with King Kai. The first round consists of 8 contests - 25 fighters are put on each fighting "stage", and the last one standing on each stage will advance to the semi-finals. Tien, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Future Trunks are among the 8 who advance. As the advancing fighters' names are announced, Mr. Hercule is shown getting increasingly nervous, as he is aware of the prowess of these fighters. He begins looking for a way to back out of the fighting, eventually claiming to have a "stomach ache". In the meantime, the semis pit Tien against Future Trunks and Krillin against Piccolo. Future Trunks beats Tien. Piccolo is disgusted by the lack of a challenge in this supposedly "elite" contest and forfeits against Krillin. Gohan, Krillin, and Future Trunks are among the 4 who advance to the finals, in which each of them will compete against a fighter from elsewhere in the galaxy. However, as the alien fighters are revealed, the fight promoter realizes that these are not the fighters that he had recruited for the contest. Everyone soon begins to realize that there is something wrong as Trunks is challenged by Kogu, Krillin faces Zangya, and Gohan confronts Bujin. During this time, Mr. Hercule is in the rest room, thinking about how he got himself in this mess, but after looking at his belt he realizes that the people need him and, in an uncharacteristically brave mood he goes out and gets slammed into a space pod and sent to the fighting. During his fight against Kogu, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, shatters Kogu's sword, and shoves his fist right through Kogu's abdomen, killing him. As he turns to leave, he is struck down in one blow by an unknown foe. Far away, Vegeta feels this power and knows something is wrong. Gohan continues his fight with Bujin until he is led out to where Krillin and Trunks are. After inspecting his fallen friend, Bojack introduces himself and tells Gohan his plans to rule the universe as his revenge. Yamcha and Tien turn up to fight but are defeated by Bujin, Bido and Zangya. Seeing his friends fallen, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and fights Bojack's henchmen while Bojack watches on in amusement. Gohan is beaten down and Bojack powers up an attack to finish him off, although it is deflected by Piccolo, who has come to Gohan's aid. Trunks comes back into action and they both challenge Bojack. After a period of fighting Trunks's sword appears; Trunks catches it as Vegeta enters the fight and transforms into a Super Saiyan, quickly setting on Bojack. During this, Trunks thinks that Vegeta would only ever fight when it meant him surpassing Goku's strength, and Trunks realizes that Vegeta has truly changed. While Vegeta fights Bojack, the rest fight against his surviving henchmen. During his fight against Vegeta, Bojack beats Vegeta down and transforms. Gohan rushes to Piccolo's aid, but Piccolo tells him to not worry about him and fight Bojack. Bojack challenges Gohan to a fight and beats him thanks to the aid of Bido and Zangya's Untrapped ropes, which drains Gohan's energy away, but Gohan is freed when Mr. Hercule's incoming pod distracts them all. Annoyed at this, Bojack powers up an attack and blasts Mr. Hercule's pod, causing him to fall to the ground. Trying to save him, Gohan is struck down by Bojack's henchmen. On Snake Way with King Kai, Goku can't watch any more and, using his Instant Transmission, teleports himself to the fight and punches Bojack before he can finish Gohan off. Surprised, Bojack falls to the ground. After a few words of advice, Goku places his son on the ground safely and disappears. Gohan, taking in his father's words, gets back and turns to Bojack with fire in his eyes. Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan 2, surprising Bojack and his crew. Gohan beats Bido and Bujin each in one hit, breaking them both in half, and Zangya is killed when Bojack uses her as a shield from Gohan. The angry young Saiyan then slams his fist into Bojack's stomach, blowing a hole in his stomach and out through his back. As a last resort, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster and Gohan prepares a Kamehameha. The energies clash together and in the blinding light Bojack is killed. Gohan, exhausted, falls backwards laughing as Goku praises him from Other World, and King Kai jokes that Goku broke the rules of going back to Earth while dead. After the events, everyone is in hospital watching the news that Mr. Hercule is a "true hero" who defeated the alien intruders; this results in several jokes as they laugh. As in Super Android 13!, the film closes with Piccolo and Vegeta on the roof, arms folded and backs turned to each other, isolating themselves from the celebration. Dragon Ball Z movie 11 In a dark laboratory on a distant island, strangely-coloured humanoids emerge from tanks, having been created by Dr. Collie. Collie's employer, Mr. Jaguar, plans to use these men to expose the "world's greatest fraud", and laughs madly as a furry tail is shown in a distant tank. At Mr. Satan's house, Android 18 is wrecking Mr. Satan's room since he has yet to pay her for throwing the World Tournament Final, with Krillin, Trunks, Goten and Marron waiting outside. Just then, Mr. Jaguar's cousin, Men-Men, arrives and speaks with Mr. Satan, telling him that Mr. Jaguar, who was Mr. Satan's fighting rival at summer camp, has requested his presence at his island laboratory to have him fight his special fighters, and threatens to expose Mr. Satan wetting his bed at summer camp if he refuses. Mr. Satan grudgingly accepts, with Android 18 accompanying them to make sure Mr. Satan keeps good on his promise. Trunks and Goten stow away, hoping for a challenge. At the lab, Mr. Satan and Jaguar come face to face after many years. The semi-tournament is organised, with Android 18, Goten and Trunks asking to take part, posing as Mr. Satan's pupils. Though Trunks and Goten make quick work of the bio-warriors, they notice an old enemy of theirs beside Jaguar: the farcical shaman from Natade Village who they encountered in Broly – Second Coming. While exploring, Trunks and Goten stumble across a tank inside which appears to be Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan they defeated, apparently having survived again. They confront the shaman, who tells them that after Broly was destroyed, he found a sample of Broly's blood and took it to Jaguar, who used it to create a clone of Broly as one of his bio-warriors. Knowing of Broly's mental instability, Trunks and Goten try to destroy him before he awakens, but Broly notices Goten and his rage erupts, allowing him to break out of the tank. At the same time, this causes a major leak of a dangerous culture fluid which instantly devours any matter with a different structure to its own and multiplies. Broly is drenched in the culture fluid and deformed horribly ("Bio-Broly"). Jaguar orders Broly to kill Mr. Satan, and Android 18 comes to his defence (in exchange for more money), but is easily pounded by Broly. Goten and Trunks take on Broly and are only barely able to keep up with him, but the culture fluid begins to consume the entire island, destroying the bio-warriors and killing the shaman and many scientists. Broly soon takes the upper hand and pummels Goten and Trunks. Krillin arrives in time to save Android 18, but they too are defeated. Trunks, however, lures Broly beneath a culture fluid tank and blasts it, showering Broly in the culture fluid and disintegrating him. With Broly gone, Trunks, Goten, Krillin and Android 18 evacuate the island, but Dr. Collie tells them that the culture fluid, after absorbing Broly, will continue to spread until it covers the entire Earth. However, after seeing Mr. Satan trying to swim away from the fluid, they notice that the fluid turns to stone upon contact with seawater. Goten, Trunks and Krillin each fire a Kamehameha wave at the base of the island, causing a massive wave of water to flood the island and turn the culture fluid to stone. Just then, Broly suddenly emerges from the sea as a giant, but before he can attack, he too is solidified. Trunks and Goten blast him to smithereens, destroying him once and for all. Mr. Satan then emerges from the sea, asking for help. Android 18 offers, but in exchange for 100 million zeni for all the help she gave him throughout the movie. Fuming, Mr. Satan swims off. Dragon Ball Z movie 12 When the dead are resurrected, Mr. Satan is only seen for a few seconds, beating up walking skeletons and zombies (this is perhaps the only fight against a threatening force to the Earth where Mr. Satan actually succeeds at winning, he even says "Finally an adversary I can really beat! I need to do this where someone can see me!"). Dragon Ball Z movie 14 Several years after the titanic battle with Majin Buu, Goku has come to King Kai's planet to train and he is running with Bubbles when he notices King Kai is discussing something interesting. He then learns about Beerus, a God of Destruction tasked with maintaining balance in the universe. Goku says that he wants to fight Beerus, and King Kai scolds him. Soon, Beerus arrives on the planet and Goku is questioned about the Super Saiyan God. Goku demonstrates the various Super Saiyan forms he can achieve to Beerus, but he cannot help Beerus about the Super Saiyan God. However, ecstatic over the new challenge, Goku ignores King Kai's advice and battles Beerus, but he is overwhelmed and defeated. Beerus then leaves, but his eerie remark of "Is there nobody on Earth more worthy to destroy…?" lingers on. The form gives Goku the power to resist Beerus, but he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God power. Beerus points out to Goku that Super Saiyan God's time limit ran out some time ago and that Goku did not notice because he was able to absorb Super Saiyan God power into his body while he was fighting. Beerus says that because of this, Goku did not greatly power down even after returning to normal. Goku did not quite like Super Saiyan God because he could only reach that level of power with everyone else's help rather than on his own, so Goku feels contented becoming able to fight at a level not too far removed from Super Saiyan God all on his own. The two seem to be equally strong at some point, but Beerus eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Goku stops Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball. Goku gets exhausted, and Beerus wants Goku to say "I give up" and he says so. Beerus stops the fight and they talk for a while before going back to the ground. Beerus says that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Beerus reveals that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. He also says that there are twelve universes, and the one Goku and his friends know is just one of them, the Seventh Universe. Beerus is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and each universe has its God of Destruction. On the ground, Beerus tries to destroy the planet, but he blasts only a small rock and says he has already run out of power. Before returning home, Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. The Supreme Kais comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction. When Goku reveals that he was on Earth watching the battles, he says that Vegeta became an incredible Super Saiyan back when Beerus slapped Bulma and even jokes that they should just have their enemy hit Bulma the next time they are up against some nasty opponent. Goku needles Vegeta about shouting "How dare you do that to my Bulmaaa!!!" when defending her against Beerus, and Vegeta denies that he said such a thing. Piccolo then says that Goku must have been watching back during that fight, and everyone gets mad at Goku for not helping out then. Goku is last seen being chased by Bulma. Yo Son Goku & his friends return!!! In this special, Goku becomes a radish farmer (the name pun of his brother, Raditz). Goku and his family are invited by Mr. Satan to come to the opening of his hotel. At first, Goku is reluctant to go, but when he hears he may eat as much as he wants, he goes. When he gets to the hotel, he first has a little food competition with Vegeta, later when they are eating they feel the ki of two beings heading for earth, as a result Goku and the others go and check it out. They appear to be Gure and Tarble, the little brother of Vegeta, Tarble tells them two strong enemies and former servant's of Frieza are coming to Earth. Goku wants to fight them, but then the other fighters show that they want to fight too. They then begin to argue until they agree to pick radishes; a game that declares the one with the longest radish as the winner, this is Trunks. When they go back to the hotel, Abo and Cado arrive. Goku tells Goten that he may help Trunks with his fight. Goten and Trunks defeat Abo and Cado, so Abo and Cado merge into Aka. Because of this, Goten and Trunks decide to fuse into Gotenks to even the match. After a short fight, Aka starts to overpower Gotenks with strong attacks. When Gotenks can not handle it anymore, Goku and Vegeta intervene after Aka launches a massive energy attack. Goku plays a "dirty trick" on Vegeta, so he can fight alone and then goes Super Saiyan to do a Kamehameha on the energy attack Aka launched. The Kamehameha dissipates Aka's energy blast. After that, Goku punches Aka in the gut, thus making Aka split up. Afterward, they resume the banquet they were having before the arrival of Gure and Tarble. This time with the addition of Abo and Cado eating Goku's radish. As they eat, Goku and Vegeta begin to argue and turn Super Saiyan. It ends with everyone happily watching the argument except for Chi-Chi and Bulma. Torika, Dragon Ball Z & One Piece Special Mr. Satan appears in the Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special, where he is the color commentator for the race. He ends up falling into the battlefield, and is the "official" winner when Goku, Toriko, and Luffy destroy the arena accidentally. Video Games Mr. Satan is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2 (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z Shin Butoden *Dragon Ball Z Hyper Dimension (background character) *Dragon Ball Z The Legend (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors (support-type character) *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z Buu's Fury (playable for one scene) *Dragon Ball GT Transformation (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 (support-type character) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 *Super Dragon Ball Z (background character) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 (assist character) *Dragon Ball Z Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu (non playable) *Dragon Ball Z W Bakuretsu Impact *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z Dragon Battlers *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team (non playable) *Dragon Ball Kai Ultimate Butoden *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi (non playable) *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Royale Quotes Relationships Miguel Videl Son Goku Son Gohan Son Goten Chi-Chi Ox King Pan Majin Buu Kuririn Android 18 Marron Trunks Dende Master Roshi Yamcha Tien Chaozu Uub Cell Bojack Knownable Relatives *Miguel (Ex-wife) *Videl (Daughter) *Son Gohan (Son-in-law) *Pan (Granddaughter) *Son Goku Jr. (Great-great-grandson) *Majin Buu (Partner/Best Friend) *Future Mr. Satan (Future Counterpart) Trivia *Mr. Satan shares the same voice actor as King Yemma in the Japanese version, and English version of the franchise. *Mr. Satan and his family member, Son Goku, are the only two characters that have a statue to honor them as legendary fighters in the world martial arts Tournament. Since both of them have won the world martial arts tournament in a different year. (For Goku : the 23 tournament, and for Mr. Satan : the 24 tournament). *Mr. Satan can be seen as the Joker in one of Oolong's card games. *Mr. Satan has won the World Martial Arts Tournament at least eight times, even though in seven of the tournaments, his opponent let him win. *Ironically, Mr. Satan gets himself into far more dangerous situations than anyone in the series yet he always come out alive unlike most of the other characters, despite being one of the weakest of the Z Fighters, if not the weakest. Typically, it is his bond with the fat Majin Buu that allows for him to come through, against both the Super and original forms of Buu. However, it is to be noted that despite the Buu in question having merged with the same Uub (or Majuub) who was out of the count at the time, he manages to survive a kick from Omega Shenron, which even the strongest of the human Z Fighters should logically be unable to do. This occurs in a similar fashion to Kid Buu's punch to Satan's nose merely doing enough harm for him to shout in pain. This is probably just for comedic purposes. *In the fight between Vegito and Super Buu, Mr. Satan is able to see the fighters while they move and fight, while unable to sense energy, however Gohan, during the Saibaman struggle, could not see the fights until he concentrated on their energy, and not using his eyes. This is another plot hole of the series. *According to Dragon Ball Forever, he was voted number 11 by Japanese fans in the poll for best characters. He managed to score higher than even series regulars like Master Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma, and Yajirobe. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Daisuke Gori (1993 - 2010), Unsho Ishizuka (2010 - Present) *'English' : Chris Rager (2000 - Present) all information on Mr. Satan came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Satan Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males